A drawer side panel such as described in commonly owned German Pat. document No. 3,643,312 normally has an upright front edge flange formed with at least one throughgoing hole and normally extending parallel to the back face of a drawer front panel. This back face is formed with a pair of vertically spaced bores. An adjustable assembly for securing the drawer side panel to the front panel comprises a vertically elongated anchor having a pair of forwardly projecting inserts or plugs engaged in the bores of the front panel, a vertically elongated adaptor between the flange and the anchor, formed with at least one horizontally elongated hole aligned with the hole of the front flange, and projecting horizontally past the front flange, and at least one screw engaging through the holes in the flange and through the hole in the adaptor, threaded into the anchor, and having a head bearing forward on the flange. The anchor inserts are secured by respective screws passing through vertically elongated slots in the anchor and the adaptor and drawer flange are formed in line with these slots with large access holes so that the insertsecuring screws can be manipulated.
Thus it is possible to loosen the screw or screws securing the drawer flange to the adaptor and shift the drawer side horizontally on the adaptor, and to loosen the screws securing the anchor plugs on the anchor to adjust the adaptor and drawer side vertically on the drawer front. As a result modest misalignments caused by sloppy manufacturing tolerances, poor installation, or out-of-square walls can be compensated for. A row of drawer fronts can be aligned perfectly with one another and with adjacent cabinet parts, with identical vertical and horizontal gaps all around.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that it has a multiplicity of parts that must be separately manufactured and then assembled. These parts can also become unattached and lost, and in general their construction and adjustment make this type of adjustable mount, which is typically used in a competitively priced factory cabinet, fairly expensive.